Another Chance At Redemption
by SakuraAkatsukiTaichi
Summary: OCs. Saia, her brothers, Sakura, Hinata, and the rest of the Akatsuki plus the Konoha Twelve are dropped into Seireitei after being killed by Madara and Kabuto. They train there, and decide to help the Shinigami. They also decide to kill Madara and Kabuto. Bad Summary, please read! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I don't really watch Bleach all that much, and only watched a bit, so help me if I make errors!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach, and can't draw anime or manga for my life!

Also I have several OCs, so if you want to check their profiles out, visit my profile!

Chapter One:

Saia groaned as she sat up. Where was she? She looked around, and shot straight up and swayed as memories of what had happened came rushing back.

"Taichi Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Saia yelled, biting her thumb and slamming her palm onto the ground. Madara smirked and disappeared, leaving Kabuto behind. "Coward." Saia muttered under her breath, then swore as the link to Hidan was broken as well. One by one, the rest of the links to the Akatsuki broke. It meant that Kabuto had found a way to kill them. As Tai Chi, her dragon summon poofed into her world, Saia watched as Hidan collapsed to the ground, reacting to a poison that Kabuto had stolen from Sasori. She swore again and activated Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Hebi, attack," Kabuto hissed to his "pet" white snake. That snake had delivered the poison to Hidan, which in turn delivered Hidan to Death, from which Jashin hadn't been able to save him from. Tai Chi snarled as she rushed to meet the overlarge snake, slamming her body into the snake's. Her attack left Kabuto wide open.

"Karyuu no Jutsu!" Saia sent a blazing dragon slamming into Kabuto, who wasn't paying attention. "Dumbo." Now that she had taken care of Kabuto, she needed to find Madara. And choked as his katana slid into her from behind.

"Goodbye, great-granddaughter." he whispered into her ear as her roughly yanked the sword out. Saia collapsed to the ground, and keened in sorrow as the rest of her friends and family's bodies were dumped unceremoniously on the hard ground by sound ninja.

"IYEEEEEE!" She screamed. Then everything went black.

Saia gripped her head as she sank to her knees. Everyone she loved was dead. She shook with that realization. But a slight movement that she caught in the corner of her eye drew her attention to the bodies behind her.

"Huh?" Saia blinked. The Konoha 12, Akatsuki, Tsukihana, and Sand Siblings were unconscious behind her. Then whipped her head around as strange people wearing black robe thingys and some of them wearing white haoris surrounded them. All of them had katanas. She stood up, sinking into a fighting stance that Rock Lee and Gai had taught her. "I'm prepared to fight all of you in order to protect my friends," she said, ignoring the fact that her voice was scratchy from disuse and thirstiness.

"I am too." Sakura stepped up behind her. Sai and Daisuke, Saia's brothers, followed. Saia flashed a strained smile at them.

"Wait. Who are you?" A white-haired, green-eyed boy wearing a white haori bearing the kanji for ten over his robe demanded.

"Who are you and where are we?" Sakura shot back.

"We are shinigami, and you are in Seireitei or what you would call Heaven." the boy replied. Saia felt Daisuke stiffen and Sakura start to shake. Sai placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So we are dead." Saia whispered, then wobbled, and fell. Itachi caught her, unnoticed when he had woken up. The rest of the Tsuki organizations had also gotten to their feet. As had the Konoha 12. Itachi handed Saia to Sasuke, whose eyes flashed red in anger.

"Low Chakra, fever." Itachi stated, before Sasuke could ask who had done it. They were both fiercely protective of their younger cousin, whom they thought of as sister. Hinata placed a glowing hand on Saia's forehead, easing the fever. "We'll talk after finding out what happened." Itachi told the white-haired boy, taking charge in an instant.

_oOo_

"Hold on, let me get this straight." Naruto interrupted. Sakura slapped her forehead. "You guys are death gods who go around sending souls either to hell, or to heaven. And you kill weird monster things called Hollows with your katanas, which you call zanpakutos. And since we landed in Seireitei, that means we have to become shinigami?"

"Yes." the old man known as Soutaichou (and fondly dubbed ojii-chan by Naruto) replied. "In time, we will help you unlock your zanpakutos. Hidan glared at him, not believing anything he said.

"I understand." Itachi replied, shooting a look at Saia, who had recovered from her fever. "Will it take much effort?"

"No. It is a matter of concentrating your reiatsu or chakra, and looking within yourself. For some of us, the unlocking of our zanpakutos happens during battle. For others, it is best done meditating. A zanpakuto has two stages. Shikai, and Bankai. Also, each of the zanpakutos has a sealed form. Those can take the form of katana, tanto, nodachi, or wakizashi." Sai nodded. He himself had owned a tanto. "First, we will introduce to you, several important shinigami, then help you pick out your zanpakutos." With a hand signal to one of the guards, a line of shinigami filed in. "We would like you to introduce yourselves to them, as you will be paired up with one for the duration of your first two weeks."

"Ok. So us first. I'm Haruno Sakura, originally from Konoha." Sakura said.

"Hyuuga Hinata, also originally from Konoha." Hinata said shyly.

"Yoso Sora. Nice ta meet ya guys!" She grinned and held up the peace sign.

"Yoso Tora. Sora's my twin." Tora stated in bored voice.

"C'mon, don't be rude!" Sora nudged her sister.

"Hi. I'm not usually this weak-"

"Damn right you're not!"

"HIDAN! Anyways, my name is Ryuukou Uchiha Saia. Shortened version is Kou Saia." Saia stood shakily, with Sai by her side.

"Ryuukou Uchiha Daisuke. Or Kou Daisuke." Daisuke stated, then sat back down.

"Forgive my brother for his rudeness," Sai smiled, eyeing his triplet out of the corner of his eye, who glared back at him. "My name is Ryuukou Uchiha Sai, or you can call me Kou Sai." He smiled again and sat back down, still supporting Saia.

"MY NAME IS HIDAN YA BITCHES! I'M YOU'RE RESIDENT JASHINIST!"

"More like resident Masochist and Sadist." Deidara muttered to Saia. She grinned.

"AND I HEARD THAT!" Hidan scowled at the blond.

"Ah well. I don't care, un. My name's Iwahashi Deidara, yeah. Art's a BANG, yeah." he plopped back down, hair flopping over his eyes.

"Hn. Art is eternal. My name is Akasuna no Sasori. Also known as the Scorpion or Puppetmaster." Sasori sank back down.

"Hoshigaki Kisame. Where the heck is Samehada?" he questioned.

"Probably with Killer Bee. I am Uchiha Itachi." Itachi shortly said. "About the Uchiha, the Kous are my cousins." Zetsu slowly rose up out of the floor fully.

"Hi. My name is Zetsu. Nice to mee-eat you. I look forward to tast-becoming your friend-Shinigami." he finished. Sakura noted that several of the shinigami had either creeped out or weirded out looks on their faces.

"Kakuzu. Now pay me."

"Kuzu, they don't pay you to kill people. Maybe Hollows, but thats about it." Saia told him.

"Damn it."

"Uchiha Tobi is a good boy! Not like Uchiha Madara copycat!"

"Tobi is my cousin. He speaks in third person when he's behind that mask, for personal reasons. Uchiha Madara is...our murderer. He's my, well our, great-great-great-great etc. etc. grandfather. He's a tyrant, evil, and moronic." Saia explained.

"Yes. My name is Haruno Konan, this is Nagato, my brother, and Yahiko. We're Sakura's siblings. Nagato and I, I mean."

"Nice to meet you all. Not all of our Captains and important people are here right now, so we'll introduce the ones that are here. By the way, my name is Yamamoto. Right now, Rangiku and Toshirou will take you to quarters. You can decide your sleeping arrangements." Soutaichou smiled again at them, and signaled Rangiku and Toshirou to lead them to their quarters.


	2. Announcements

Hi guys, I've decided to put this story on Hiatus and rewatch a couple of the Bleach Episodes, so I might not update until the end of October...Sorry!


	3. Announcements 2 SORRY!

Sorry People, I'm putting this story on Hiatus. I'm going to focus on the other two fics I'm working, and I don't know when I'm going to be able to start again. Also, I just realized I made several mistakes in the first chapter, so I'm going to revise that and hopefully get to working on it again soon!

~SakuraAkatsukiTaichi


End file.
